


Accident

by Kool3r, starry_kitsune



Series: Davkis AU [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accident, Birthday, Car Accidents, F/M, Gen, Hospital, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_kitsune/pseuds/starry_kitsune
Summary: Dax and Devkis are in a cab after celebrating Devkis's birthday together when they are in an accident.
Relationships: Davkis, Dax/Devkis, Mother/Child - Relationship
Series: Davkis AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081379
Kudos: 1





	Accident

Dax sat in the back seat of the cab, Devkis leaning against him. It was her birthday and they’d spent the evening out together for dinner and some drinks, which he learned he did not handle alcohol well. He’d only had a few, but he could tell he was drunk. He turned his head toward her, placing his right arm around her and pulling her into a kiss, “happy birthday, love.” His eyes went wide as he saw the lights through the window on the other side of Devkis, heavy snow visible through the light, and he pulled her against him, his arms tight around her protectively as another car slammed into their cab. It felt as if he was being jerked in all directions, his seatbelt catching him multiple times as pain wracked his body. He felt as if something in both his neck and back were snapping until finally the cab came to a stop. He blinked, struggling to keep his eyes open. He felt weak, and he couldn’t move. His eyes trying to focus on Devkis. He was able to assume their cab had landed upside down, as the braid of his hair that normally hung over his shoulder was now hanging freely above his head just within his peripheral vision. The seatbelt was digging into his shoulder and neck, causing him even more pain. A pained gasp escaped his mouth as he tried to speak, his eyes wet with now forming tears as they twisted attempting to find Devkis.

“Dax! Dax stay awake, please stay awake!” Devkis’s voice called to him. 

He tried turning his head, but the pain forced him to quickly stop, allowing his eyes to struggle to the side, finally catching a brief glimpse of her. She looked hurt, cuts and blood across her face, but she too was still strapped in from the seatbelt she wore. The cab, which had been roomy was now compacted almost against them, and the cold snowy air blew through shattered windows, the freezing temperature causing his pains to feel almost like he was burning. His eyes started to close as he felt his consciousness slipping, struggling to force them open as he heard Devkis begging him to stay awake. He struggled one last time, to call out to her before everything went dark, his arm that had been around her shoulder now hanging, his hand now against the caved in roof of the cab.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dax awoke to steady beeps, his eyes struggling to focus on their surroundings. He attempted to move his head to better look around, but he couldn’t. He felt something firmly pressed around his neck, and as his eyes focused, he saw in the corner of his vision a medical machine with numbers and blinking lights, and a clear bag of fluids hanging from it. Was he in a hospital? He struggled to recall what had happened, his head throbbing through his neck and into his back, and his right arm hurt from shoulder to fingertips. He felt a tightness around his arm and a pained glance showed it was completely covered with a thick cast. The accident flashed in his mind and he began to struggle but froze when he felt a tightness squeezing his left hand and his eyes blinked, moving to the left, taking in the form standing next to him, both concern and happiness in her face. Tears formed immediately as his eyes focused on her, “mom?”

“I’m here,” Hylia cried, standing over his side, both her hands tight around his left hand. She looked exhausted, as if she hadn’t slept in days. Her eyes moved across the room as the door opened and several nurses rushed in. She stepped slightly to the side as they moved around Dax, checking on him.

“What’s happening?” Dax asked, terrified, struggling to move, but he felt gentle hands on his as his eyes moved once again to his mom, “I’m scared,” he cried.

“You’ll be okay, Olivia. I’m still here.” Hylia whispered, her fingers rubbing his hands gently.

Dax didn’t even feel upset by hearing his mom call him by his deadname. Seeing her there and hearing her voice, no hint of anger or hatred; only concern for him was everything. He relaxed briefly before panic hit him again, “Dev! Where’s Dev?” He strained, pain shooting through him again as the doctors tried to help keep him from moving. 

“She’s okay. She’s in the next room over resting. I’m sure they’ll bring her over soon,” Hylia said, watching his heterochromatic eyes move to look at her. “Stay still, sweetheart. Please,” she begged, a smile stretching across her face as she saw him relax. “She’s been at your side as often as the doctors would allow, but she’s sleeping right now, something she’s done very little the past week.”

“Week?” Dax questioned. “What do you mean week?” His eyes moved from his mom to one of the doctors who was now shining a small light into his eyes, causing him to blink several times.

“You’ve been in a coma since the accident. You have fractures in your neck and back, so please try to relax so you don’t injure yourself further. We’ll bring your friend in as soon as we finish our examination."

Fractures in his neck and back? Is that why everything hurt so much? He struggled but found himself somehow able to remain calm enough to keep from moving as the doctors continued checking him over.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a struggle for me to write. It's so hard to hurt our characters that we've put so much effort into!


End file.
